Various types of alpine ski accessories are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a lightweight and compact alpine ski and snowboard carrying device which supports a pair of alpine skis and, in the alternative, a snowboard in a vertical position along a user's back and which rolls up for storage in a pocket, along with a method for using the present device.